Nothing Special: Vampire Hearts and Fairies
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: Naruto is an ignorant human that attracts all sorts of superficial creatures. Sasuke is searching for his heart. Some scenes are ideas off other animes. Do not own Naruto, OC is here as a villan, I do not own Naruto, but I do own Mortis. :) Language, NaruSasu/SasuNaru.


Vampire Hearts and Fairies

Ch1. Not Special, Just Annoying

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I have only lately seen my new item of annoyance... A bright sunny blonde following me, every mother fucking time I step out of my house! I have no clue why this little weirdo is following me, but, he is. I go to the grocery store and look over to the window... There he is, smiling and leaning in. I get to my drive way after work and he is on his bright orange bike, just sitting on the curb... Still smiling.

I don't see why he is so interested in watching me, nor how he as the stamina... Considering most of my schedule is night oriented...Well, now to say the little bit of possibly important information; I am a vampire... No kidding. I am. A very aggravated and annoyed, old vampire who has no patience.

But, off of me, and back to my pathetic stalker. I believe he is a high school student at Konaha. I wish he would run along with his little friends and leave me alone. If he was dared to follow me, then I can slightly understand... Everyone in this pitiful little town is weary of me.

I guess the nice thing about him is, is that he isn't trying to break into my house and cut off my head or something like that. Or that he isn't like the ravenous fan-girls I used to have that tried to pin me down in a club and rape me. So, I'd have to say, for living for 400 years, he is probably the most considerate stalker I have ever had...

(Begins blinking vigorously)

S72: AH! GODDAMN IT! THAT IS JUST WRONG! I HAVE A STALKER! PLEASE DAMNIT, HELP ME!

M95: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Poor Sasuke, losing ur mind over that little runt still?

S72: Yes... :(

M95: LOL!

S72: Why are you laughing at my eternal turmoil?

M95: Because u r not only cute, but pathetic 2!

S72: -_-"

M95: What?

User "S72" has logged out of chat

User "ICU" has joined the chat.

ICU: Is everything ok?

M95: Your brother is having a mental break down...

ICU: I don't blame with having to deal with you.

User "ICU" has logged out of chat

M95: Oh poor me, all alone... Ha! Ha! Ha!

User "M95" has logged out of chat

He rose and stretched, then moving his feet to the proper position he pushed himself out of the chair and walked to his window, looking out and around... No stalker, all is good. For now. But, now is good, honestly.

He turned to the fridge and open the silver contraption that he swore would one day fall and crush him for all the years of abuse. He pulled out a packet and placed it on the table, the red fluid inside sloshing from one side to the other. He grabbed scissors and made a small incision, carefully he pulled the packet to his pale lips and began feeding.

After he got his fill he set the empty blood packet on the table and walked over to the front door. He sighs and opens it, stepping out. "No point in wasting such a beautiful night."_And there he is, rounding the corner on that damn orange bike._ Sasuke breathes and begins to walk away, hoping if he ignored his little human stalker then there would be no worries of exposing himself.

Said stalker, is surprisingly riding his bike within closer proximity to Sasuke. Sasuke shudders, he is still smiling too. How a mere human could disturb Sasuke was beyond him. But that damn smile always got to him, giving him goosebumps. It was just wrong.

A little closer... Sasuke walks faster... Stalker rides faster... Sasuke moves to a brisk human run... Stalker rides even faster.

"This kid has got to have some problems..." Sasuke growled as he ran at what he assumed was a general human speed. "Why in Hell would he follow someone like me?"

But there that blonde was still, following him with all mirth as he rode his bike to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke could see his stalker was panting pretty hard though and now having difficulties trying to keep up. "Poor humans and their ability to tire out." Sasuke smirked as he rounded a corner and vanished.

Said stalker entered the ally and looked around, Sasuke watched him from the roof top. "Try and get me now?" He murmured softly as he walked off. He assumed his stalker would turn and go home, sleep for heaven's sake.

The sound of screeching breaks stole his mind, the fuck? He ran towards the road he had used to avoid the stalker. Looking down he saw a huge crowd circling the intersection and smelt blood... Unusually delicious smelling blood. Not like something he smelt before. He quickly jumped to a different building to see what happened. His stalker, his rather pretty blonde stalker, was hit and bleeding tremendously.

Not really thinking about whether or not he really wanted to intervene, but he jumped off the roof and everyone there turned towards him as he approach, weary and afraid. Sasuke sighed, "Let me see my nephew." He lied and instantly the crowd parted. Sasuke kept calm as he approached, the blonde was quite bloody, hi face slightly cut up on either side like he had rolled off his bike and landed on his side as he was hit.

Sasuke slightly wondered if the blonde would even live. Either way, he picked up the blonde, who groaned and hung over each of Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke walked off. Leaving the mass of people clueless. He carried his stalker to his rather large house and laid him on the couch. Leaving the blonde's side, he got a towel and a large mixing bowl of water. He carefully started cleaning him, gentle on his face as he gently rubbed the rocks and dirt from the six cuts on his face. Three on either side that somehow turned out equal on each cheek. They would make on hell of an odd scar.

Once done cleaning, Sasuke walked away from the blonde and stood in his kitchen just staring. The blonde reminded him of sunlight. The warm sun-kissed skin and bright yellow hair. Then, those wondrous blue eyes. _Maybe I do like having this kid stalk me... Dear God, I am losing it._

Sasuke noticed that the blonde was breathing and not struggling too bad, maybe he could just dump the blonde at the place his scent is most prominent and leave. And then, once the blonde recovered, everything would be normal again, Blondie would follow him and he would try to avoid him... and potentially dangerous places like roads.

The blonde groaned again and began to tremble, Sasuke guessed that is was pretty cold here since there were no heaters in the house. He maneuvered to his closet and pulled a large blanket out and laid it over his stalker. "It may be a good idea to learn his name..."

"Naruto," The blonde groaned as more pain struck him.

"Oh, you are awake?"

"I hurt to much to be asleep." This "Naruto" mumbled and snuggled in to the blanket more. "Don't you ever get cold in here?"

"I am used to it." Sasuke lied and shrugged effortlessly. "And, if now is a time to ask questions, then let me ask... Why do you follow me?"

"I've never seen anyone like you. You are fascinating." Naruto said against the arm rest of the couch.

"You must be brain dead." Sasuke had to refrain the growl that almost came out with those words.

"What the fuck?" Naruto blurted as he lifted his head, an action he obviously regretted.

"You stalk me because I am a mere item of interest?" Sasuke asked rather and surprisingly agitated. He wasn't sure why the response pissed him off, but it did.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto groaned and decided he would quit talking. In all reality, he didn't know why he started following the beautiful man. He was new to him and fascinating. Naruto just wanted to see more, and then he hoped he would be done with this stranger and be able to continue dating Sakura, go back to being a normal teenager for goodness sake!

But, the first time he saw this pretty stranger, he was walking with Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. They all had stopped as they saw Naruto's-later-target-to-be. He was stunning, his pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun and appeared even more beautiful with the ink-colored frame that was the man's hair. All to beautiful. He tried to look away, but couldn't, instead he smiled. He was then on, determined to learn who in Hell this unreal man was.

"Ya know, since you know my name, can I know yours?" Naruto asked after a while of letting the raven haired man's temper settle.

Said raven scoffed, "I am Sasuke Uchiha." He said strongly, his voice sending shivers through Naruto.

"Sasuke... That is a pretty awesome name." Naruto smiled as he looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke's delicate brow raised in question, "It's a name." He shrugged, "To me that is nothing more than a mere and fading identity."

"Hm... Never really thought of a name as fading." Naruto said softly.

"It's not like a name like yours or mine will be forever known."

Naruto smiled, but as he did, he watched the goosebumps rise on Sasuke's arms. "Don't like my smile?"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke felt something grab at him. Did he not like this "Naruto's" smile?... No, he did like the smile, maybe a little too much.

"What's to like about a smile?"

"Hm... Maybe knowing that the other person who is smiling is happy or enjoying himself?"

That made Sasuke wonder, just how long had it been since he was really happy, he gave a bastardly smirk once in a while, just because, but... This or that, it wasn't really what he enjoyed, h really couldn't remember what he enjoyed or when that was.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he was attempting to sit up. Sasuke wanted to push him back down and tell him to rest, but he knew if he did that, then this blonde would realize, there was something definably wrong with him.

"Lay down." He settled for ordering him but glared as Naruto ignored him. He continued to sit up then stand. To Sasuke's digression, Naruto was taller than he. _Damn kids now-a-days and being too goddamn tall. In MY days, I was rather tall for merely being 5'9''... _Sasuke thought as he glowered UP at Naruto.

"I always thought you would be a smidge taller." Naruto smiled.

"Shut the Hell up." Sasuke now, obviously, growled... The height thing was rather annoying, he though he was taller than the blonde... But, Naruto was and had to be around 6 feet. Damn him.

"So, you brought me here to fix me up?" Naruto ask smiling more and watching the goosebumps rise again. He made his voice slightly more seductive, kinda like the one he would use on Sakura, "Or, maybe for some better entertainment?" His voice dropped as he felt the cold radiating off Sasuke's flawless and smooth skin.

Sasuke jumped away from him and Naruto looked down at the counter where he saw Sasuke's left over "dinner"

Naruto's beautiful eyes went wide, "Th-The fuck?" He said as his eyes drifted off the blood packet and onto Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to the packet, _Shit, forgot to take that out to the trash. _He thought as he watched the fear swell in Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, the expressions in those eyes were marvelous.

"The fuck are you?" Naruto said, tipping towards panic.

"You already know... Why should I need to reassure you?"

_**Naruto's POV**_

_No way, shit like this isn't real. This is a joke... dear God, no it is not, he is... He's a vampire. There is no Twilight fairy vampires here who sparkle... Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ "Wi-Will you let me leave?" Naruto asked afraid that now he knew he could never leave.

"Why would _I_ want _YOU _here?" Sasuke growled letting his eyes turn red and his vampire-self take over. The white of his eyes turning black and a weird cross like figure forming in the middle of his face. "GET OUT!" Sasuke growled as his wings spread. "You can stand you can walk, get the HELL OUT!"

Naruto nodded and without another word, he was running away, out of that house and away from Sasuke. He gripped the cross necklace around his neck tightly. _This can't be real._

He ran home, like always, he was alone -well, almost alone. He wished he had the love of a mother, father, and/or maybe older siblings... A big brother always seemed cool to him.

A large fox-looking dog walked up to Naruto and sat before him, wagging his tail expectantly. "No worries, Kyuubi,I am here now, no more late night bike rides."

Naruto then walked to his bathroom, flipping on a light, he looked himself over. He was DAMN lucky nothing was severely injured or broken, he was really cut up though... And people were already probably spreading word of him getting hit... He had a lot of explaining to do Monday, not only to his friends, but to Iruka. He would be the most worried.

Best thing now was to go to bed and sleep, it was only Friday and he was ready for the end of the world. "First vampire's and now... We will all see fairies... I like fairies, fairies are better than vampires... Vampires eat you, fairies... fairies are at least cute and playful, and at least they don't eat you." As he ranted while he walked to his oh-so welcoming bed. He wanted to sleep the day and his life away. He plopped onto the protesting bed, and before telling the old springs to shut up, he was out.

"So far as you know fairies are cute."

Chapter 2

Fairies and VAMPIRES? The Fuck?

S72: FUCK! I need help.

ICU: What is wrong dear little brother?

S72: Someone knows what I am.

M95: You've got 2 b fucking me.

S72: If only, a boy... I wanted to help him and …

M95: You got careless.

ICU: He saw your dinner.

S72: Both... _

M95: Moron. -_-"

ICU: Dear little brother, be more careful... Need help moving?

S72: I don't know if I ca stand moving away from here for another hundred years.

ICU: Then what are you going to do?

S72: IDK

M95: LOL, pull a Twilight, & try 2 kill urself or

ICU: Shut it

S72: Dick.

M95: OR u can give urself 2 me! ^w^

S72: Why do you want to screw me so bad?

M95: Cuz, my beautiful raven, I can take great care of u, & u no u would love2 feel me

ICU: SHUT IT

M95: =) Otayz! (_Obey the big brother, score with the younger brother._)

S72: Is that all the suggestions you two are gonna give me?

ICU: IDK what else to say, you know I love you and want to help, but I am entirely unsure of what to do.

M95: Ewe~! Brotherly love is soooooo~~~~ Creepy~!

S72: Go to Hell

M95: I'll g2h if u r there & r completely nude & wiling 4 me 2 take u!

S72: AGH! Shut up, that will never happen!

S72: Ita~, For God's sake help me!

User "ICU" has logged out of chat

S72: DAMNIT!

M95: You could just turn him.

S72: And now~ you are serious... And, are you sure?

M95: Yeah, it may suck to do it, but, hey, it stops any rumors and heals loneliness.

S72: True...

M95: =) But, I could heal ur loneliness 2.

User "S72" has logged out of chat

M95: Hahahahahaha! Here I am again, all alone... Dear Sasuke, you better pray he doesn't know any fairies~! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh this is so fun!

User "M95" has logged out of chat.

_**OC POV**_

"Poor Sasuke," He smiled as his scarlet eyes glittered in mirth. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed and spun around in his office chair. "This is so fun! Ha! HA! People are so fun!" He laughed more and continued to spin. He stopped and looked to the picture on his desk and rubbed the image of Sasuke. "If only you would fall into my arms... But, I guess the chase is what makes this love of mine so much more satisfying..." He grabbed the picture and jumped from the chair, spinning in circles and holding the picture of Sasuke close. "Ha ha ha! That's why I love you! That brain of yours is truly fascinating!"

He set down the picture and walked to one of the giant wall-consuming book cases and pulled aside a few novels, setting them aside as he grabbed the prize behind them.

It thumbed loudly in the container. Still and always beating, has been for four hundred years. "One day, you will seek out your heart and in return, come to love me... Sasuke." He smiled dastardly and held the jar containing Sasuke's heart closer to him. "Come find it, precious."

_**Naruto's POV**_

He swore he awoke from THE weirdest dream, and it started with Kyuubi talking to him. He shook his head, Kyuubi was his dog, a stray he came across and took home. There wasn't much special to him besides being a flame orange color and being extremely protective over Naruto.

Naruto remembered how Kyuubi would growl every time Sasuke just so happened to pass his home... Maybe, if Naruto talked to the police about the..."Neighborhood" vampire, Kyuubi could help him prove it.

He looked over at the mass of orange curled around his feet.


End file.
